The Ginger Effect
by Magenta-Skye
Summary: A short one-shot about Ginger and her feelings. Rated T for suggestive innuendos.


**AN: **Short, but sweet tale about Ginger and what I think kind of happened on the island. Enjoy! R&R when you can. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, they belong to Sherwood Schwartz.

* * *

**The Ginger Effect**

She was gorgeous, irresistible, and sexy. No man could resist her especially when she got her hooks on you. Her batting eyes, her charming smile, and her sultry voice would enchant any man to do anything she had her heart set on.

Here she sat on a rock overlooking the calming waves of the ocean stuck on a tropical island paradise. Over time she had her way with most of the men, but it was starting to get stale. In the beginning she began her fun with the Skipper even though he was old enough to be her father or uncle, but he was a sailor and he was more experienced than her. Eventually, their romps became predictable and unsatisfying for her, but she mixed it up one day when the millionaire approached her eagerly. He was having another fight with his darling wife and she thought it would be fun especially since he could make her a bigger star than she was, once they got rescued. They took advantage of the other, but he wasn't as much fun as the Skipper, more traditional, and it was always like a hit-and-run with him. His engines were revved and by the time her engine was revved, he was finished. She was thankful it wasn't often and she suspected Mrs. Howell knew about their little trysts, but never confronted her about it. Either the socialite didn't care or might be slightly grateful that she got a break from him, but she was sure the older woman was steamed. Her greatest conquest was the Professor, but he came around and at first it was so mechanical she would've preferred Mr. Howell at that moment. It took a little time, but she taught him a few things and noticed that he became a wolf, he was insatiable. She enjoyed it and stopped her trysts with the other two men. The Professor was full of surprises and liked how he kept her guessing, but as much fun as she loved his advances there was one she couldn't seduce. Gilligan. She knew he thought she was beautiful, he was shy and nervous. She had tried before to ensnare him, sometimes to get what she wanted, but mainly to corrupt him a tiny bit, make him a real man. He, on the other hand, only had eyes for a certain pigtailed brunette which made Ginger question everything she had grown accustomed to, what Hollywood made her out to be. She was envious of Mary Ann because even though neither one of the two admitted how they felt yet, you could see it in their eyes and secret smiles or sometimes when one blushed. Theirs was a pure unadulterated, blossoming romance that she wanted and for two weeks she had lost interest in trying to use her feminine wiles, but instead became more helpful with the others and indisposable with the Professor. He was concerned at first, but humored her and he found she became a great asset to him, although it was mainly keeping Gilligan away if Mary Ann was busy. 

She never heard the footsteps behind her approach, but felt his hands on her shoulders and she gazed up with a small smile. He sat beside her on the rock and gazed at the calming water. She sighed, she adored the Professor more than she thought she would, in fact she loved him, more than any man she ever dated. She knew he wouldn't use her or leave her, but she wasn't used to that kind of treatment. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his worried stare and she knew this was her opportunity. She turned to him and blurted out everything; the romps with the Skipper and Mr. Howell, the way she treated him in the beginning, wanting to seduce Gilligan, but couldn't because of his feelings for Mary Ann, how Hollywood corrupted her, her dreams of romance, and then her true feelings for him. When she was finished he was silent and she tried to find any reaction from him in his eyes, but his was a poker face and she glanced down at her hands. She promised herself she wouldn't cry in front of him if he rejected her, but instead noticed a hand calming hers. She turned her attentions back to him and saw a smile on his face. He wasn't mad with her? In fact he was admitting his love for her, that no other woman shared any interest in him or what he did except for her and besides they made a great pair in other activities, too. She giggled at that and threw her arms around him, planting kisses all over his face. Finally, romance and with a man that actually loved her for her, no more games for this redhead.

**THE END**


End file.
